


Kiss the Chef

by marlosbooknook



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Modern AU, One Shot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11182968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlosbooknook/pseuds/marlosbooknook
Summary: A fluffy little drabble about Claire coming home from a long day at work.





	Kiss the Chef

Three consecutive surgeries in one twelve hour shift left Claire Elizabeth Fraser absolutely exhausted. After what seemed like an endless flight of stairs to reach her flat, she was just about ready to bash in the door in frustration. She dug through her bag, but finding her keys proved to be a difficult task. When at last she fished them out of the bottomless abyss of her tote, she jammed them into lock, fumbling to find the match. With a groan of discomfort and utter exhaustion, she shoved the door open, letting it slam behind her. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed next to her big Scot and drift into peaceful sleep. Unfortunately, that was not what fate had in mind for her this evening.

The sizzling of frying food and the rich aroma of teriyaki sauce snapped Claire out of her zombie-like, post-work trance. She kicked her shoes off and rubbed her eyes, padding softly across the hardwood floor, the old beams creaking beneath her feet. Following her nose, Claire was greeted by her husband’s backside, as he stood bent over the stove, carefully stirring something in a saute pan. She stood watching him for a moment; he was so focused in his task that he hadn’t heard her come in. She cleared her throat, and Jamie whirled around in surprise, nearly knocking the pan off the stove. He was wearing the gag apron Claire had gotten him for Christmas, that had “Kiss the Chef” printed across it in large block letters.

“Welcome home, Sassenach. How was your shift?” Jamie asked.

“What the bloody hell are you doing awake?” she glanced at the blinking clock on the oven, “It’s one in the bloody morning!”

“Well, I wanted to make some dinner for you when ye got home from the hospital. I figured you’d be right starving.”

“Jesus H. Roosevelt  _ Christ _ , Jamie. You didn’t have to make me anything! There’s dinner in the freezer for both of us!”

“Ice cream is not dinner,” he chuckled, “But I thank ye regardless.”

Claire felt her cheeks flush. She rushed out of the house so quickly this morning, she forgot to refill their plentiful stock of TV dinners. 

“Besides,” Jamie continued, “I wanted to treat you on this special occasion.” He turned off the burner and poured a steamy confection of grilled vegetables onto the two plates he had set aside.

“What special occasion? The fact that I survived, what may  _ very _ well have been, the busiest shift the hospital has ever seen?”

“That, of course. But go check the calendar.” He gestured over to the cork board pinned to the wall, chocked full of letters, notes, and Claire’s lucky cat themed calendar. She squinted to make out the date, and her eyes widened when she realized that at 1 AM, it was officially the next morning. She looked up at Jamie in surprise, as he pulled the cork out of a bottle of wine he had kept artfully hidden on the counter.

Claire felt her eyes water as she walked over to her husband, wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him deeply. 

Jamie pulled away, smiling down at his beautiful wife. 

“Happy anniversary, Claire.”

Claire leaned in again, giving him a quick peck before taking her place at the dinner table, because after all, she couldn't resist a kiss for the chef. 


End file.
